Evil has a new face Chapter 1
by foxstrike
Summary: The digidestined are trapped in a castle will they get out rated pg-13 for language
1. Default Chapter

"Evil has a new face" Chapter 1 The castle By Fox Strike Email: shinagami88@yahoo.com  
  
Author's notes: 'sup ya'll I am kind of new at this kind of thing so no flames. Please read and review. I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF  
  
________________________________________________________________________ So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind Hang it on a self in good health and good time Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial For what it's worth it was worth all the while Its something unpredictable but in the end its right I hope you had the time of your life By Green Day Time of Your Life ________________________________________________________________________  
  
/Imagine../ /Do you know what it's like to be a god?/ /Don't you want that? Well I'm sure I can arrange that./ /You don't?/ /No. Well you that's your biggest mistake children. You see, I wont take no for an answer./ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "So what do we do now?" Tai shrugged at Joe's question, tapping at the stone walls around him gently. When one sounded like stone, he moved on to another bit. And another bit. "Tai isn't it obvious that there are no hidden exits. We could try to open this lock on this box." Matt said nonchalantly motioning to the box he was sitting on. "Great idea." T.K. said jumping to his feet, "Mimi let me have on of your hair pins." Mimi gave him a reproachful look and reluctantly took a hair pin from her hair and handed it to him. T.K. jammed the two ends into the lock and jiggled until the lock sprang open. As he lifted the lid everyone crowed around to see what was in the box. It turned out to be armor and assorted weapons. Matt quickly pulled out a 6 and a half foot long claymore sword and a large rounded shield as well a shirt and pair of pants of silvery mail and a forest green tunic and a pair of tough leather pair of boots. Without delay he pulled off his pants and shirt and pulled on the shirt and pants of mail. The females all blushed as he stood there in the chain mail armor and pulled on the tunic and boots. "What are you all just going to stand there and wait for something to come and kill us?" Matt said looking at them. Everyone quickly reached in and grabbed armor and weapons and strapped them on. "Lets get out of here," Tai said as he lifted his new toy 'A.K.A. a 50 pound battle ax and striking the door with which broke in half. Tai kicked the remains out of the way as they drew their weapons readying to fight their way out of the castle only to find a single figure cloaked in a leather trench coat. The person looked at them and said "Welcome destined ones. My name is Jarod Master of Evil. Welcome to my castle. As I see you have found the weapons for you test." "Wait one god damn minute what test." Tai said in outrage charging Jarod with the battle ax. Jarod merely held up his hand and Tai was hurled backward to land sprawled on the ground. "As you can see there is nothing you can do to injure me. Cooperate and this will be painless." Jarod said. "Never." Matt said drawing his sword and shield. He charged at Jarod. Right before he could slash Jarod, Jarod drew his own sword and in one quick upward movement slashed Matt across his face. Sora shrieked and ran to Matt's side pulling him away from Jarod while wiping the blood from his face. "You will follow me now." Jarod said walking down there hall way and out the front doors. The destined followed him and found themselves in a clearing in front of the castle "Your test is to survive for eleven years." With that said he plunged his sword into the ground at the destines feet the ground began to fragment and broke into seven island carrying a destined away except for one that held both Matt and Sora. "Good Bye Children and good luck you'll need it." Jarod as the island floated away he turned and walked back into his castle laughing to his self.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. love isn't always fun and games

"Evil Has a New Face" Part 2 Love isn't always fun and games  
  
Author's notes: I am back again. This chapter follows Matt and Sora's attempts to find the others. This is nearing the end of their 11 survival challenge. I don't own digimon.  
  
A human in silver mail and a green tunic closely followed by another human in a blue tunic and silvery mail dashed along a forest path as the sun began to set. The leader a tall muscular male with wild blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes with a long thin scar running across his face. Just as the sun sank behind the horizon he slowed as turned to his partner, a female with a promising figure and cherry blonde hair and brandy brown eyes. "Way to go Sora you almost beat me," "Thanks Matt but you are still to fast." She said as she un slung her bow "I'm going hunting for something to eat be right back." Matt stood their watching Sora walk into the forest with mixed feelings before he began making camp. Before long he heard the tale--tale twang of a bow string and the thud of a heavy organism against the ground. Moments later Sora came staggering out of the forest carrying a large deer over her shoulder. "Holy crap Sora is that thing big enough. That right there is enough food for a month." Matt said as his jaw hit the ground. As Sora dropped the animal to the ground Matt would have sworn the rocks around him shook. "Well this should be enough for a while," Sora said as she pulled a short dagger from her belt and commenced with the messy process of gutting the deer. Within a few hours Matt and Sora had made the start of some excellent deer jerky. Sora stared into the fire as the moon climbed high into the sky she started to nod off when she felt Matt's warm body settle down next to her and a mail clad arm wrap around her shoulder. She leaned her head on Matt's shoulder and relaxed. As she finally fell asleep she dreamt of their short time in Jarrod's castle. How he had armed them. Of how he had slashed Matt's face and how he had separated them for eleven years. And of how he had watched them float off laughing mockingly. She awoke with a start and scared the crap out of Matt. She stood up and began to storm into the forest. As Matt finally regained his senses he dashed to catch up with Sora. He caught up with her he ran ahead of her blocking her path. "What's wrong Sora," Matt questioned her. Sora suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing and burst into tears. She flung her arms around Matt's body and cried into his tunic the hardness of his mail armor did not seem to bother her. Matt instinctively wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her as her sobs became shuddering tears. When she finally composed herself Matt released her and took a step backward. "What was that about Sora?" He asked running his eyes up and down her figure. She just blushed and looked at the ground. He placed a fisted hand under her chin and lifted her face up. Her eyes met his. She smiled and parted her lips. "You are so cute." She caught herself and looked away blushing. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a head next to hers. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing." Matt's voice whispered in her ear. She turned around in his arms and stared into his crystal eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips before he sealed their lips together. Sora tried to moan but all that came was Matt's tongue. It slipped into her mouth to begin a war with hers. As their tongues wrestled over and over, Sora slid her hands up Matt's back to wrap around his neck but Matt pulled her roughly against his mail clad body. Sora tried to cry out as her chest was pressed painfully against his. She thought of the fact that she might be permanently flat chested. But she decided to forget about them, then. As Matt finally broke the ever longing kiss he stared into her eyes. "All better now?" "Yes," She said as she nuzzled against his chest, "much better." She finally pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go for a swim." She said as she tugged him along towards the lake. When the reached she wadded into the water and removed her tunic and then her armor. Matt blushed and looked away and almost immediately regretted it as Sora's armor came flying in and smacked him in the back of the head. Matt fell over anime style as Sora burst out laughing. Matt got a wicked grin on his face as he charged straight into the lake not even pausing to remove his armor he seized Sora around the waist he lifted her to his shoulder and then launched her into the air where she made a splash about five feet away when she went under she swam near Matt and grabbed his foot and hauled him down. When they both surfaced they burst into laughter. Unknown to them a figure watched from in the shadows pausing briefly before dashing back into the woods.  
  
End chapter 2 


End file.
